


If Not For You

by minutebyminute2121



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Diners, Businessman!Isak, Isak is lonely, M/M, Musician!Even, Soft AU, Yellow Curtains (Skam), how many bob dylan references can I fit in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutebyminute2121/pseuds/minutebyminute2121
Summary: Isak is a lonely boy who lives a very boring life. He walks the same way to work everyday as part of his habitual routine. That is until one day his usual route is obstructed by a closed road and he has to walk a different way and gets distracted by a certain boy playing guitar.





	If Not For You

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! fun fact my sister and I wrote this a few weeks ago cause I had to write a short story for my comp class so I wrote this but changed Isak and Even's name on the off chance my English professor is into Norwegian teen dramas. I received an A so all is good. I changed the characters names back I hope you like it!
> 
> [come say hi to me on tumblr!](https://positevelybakerstreet.tumblr.com)

_ September 21, 2017 _

 

Isak was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling when his alarm blared. He wearily swung his arm over the side of the bed to bring the relentless screeching to a stop. There was no need to look. He knew what time the clock would read. After all, he did this every morning. His eyes absentmindedly drifted across his small, unremarkable, one room apartment with its bare walls, beige curtains, and shabby array of furniture. He sighed before dragging himself out of bed and beginning his habitual routine; going through the motions of his morning without even having to think. Nothing in his life was ever different. Nothing ever new.

 

Isak closed the door to his apartment behind him and began walking down the city street, already bustling with noise and commotion despite the early hour. He had graduated from college roughly two years ago and had been working at his office job ever since. He never took sick days, always showed up on time, and didn’t possess much of a life outside work. Sure, he would go out for the occasional drink with colleagues after a long day but for the most part, he kept to himself. Isak had made peace with his life of solitude. Though he could never really shake the notion that something was missing. 

 

He started on his regular route to work only to discover minutes later that the road he usually took was closed due to construction. Isak cursed under his breath. He had always hated when things threw off his ordinary schedule. He bristled through the streets of New York City as he grudgingly selected an alternate route to the office. He had his head down and was scowling at the ground, bitterly muttering to himself about his inevitable late arrival to work.

 

_ If not for you babe, I’d lay awake all night, wait for the morning light to shine in through. But it would not be new, if not for you. _

 

Isak stopped. He wasn’t sure where the voice was coming from and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why, but he was drawn to the sound.  _ What are you doing? _ , he thought to himself,  _ You’re going to be late _ . He fully intended to resume his walk to the office but his feet clearly had a mind of their own and carried him closer and closer to the voice. Isak turned the corner and almost lost his footing. 

 

There was a boy there. By the looks of it he was around Isak’s age . His eyes were closed as he sang and his fingers moved effortlessly across the strings of his guitar. With each strum, the guitar let out a harmonious chord that complimented the singer’s alluring voice. The strings were fraying at the ends and the base of the guitar had noticeable scratches. The boy’s nose was red from the cold and he had a worn denim jacket thrown on over a faded grey sweater. By all accounts, it shouldn’t have been anything remarkable. But it was the most beautiful thing Isak had ever seen. The boy’s voice was captivating and Isak hung on the edge of every lyric. The musician suddenly opened his eyes and was visibly startled by Isak’s presence and the intensity in the other boy’s gaze. His voice faltered for a moment but he kept singing without breaking eye contact.

 

Isak had never felt quite so exposed in his entire life. And yet he couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away. The musician’s voice dropped out though he continued to lightly strum the guitar strings. Clearly, the song was coming to an end.  _ You can’t just keep standing here. Just leave already _ , Isak scolded himself. But his feet wouldn’t budge. He glanced down and saw the open guitar case at the boy’s feet with a handful of bills in it.  _ Oh, I can do that _ . Isak fumbled for his wallet and pulled out a few dollars but then proceeded to stand there motionless with the money in his hand. The singer finished his song and pulled his guitar strap off his neck, placing the instrument carefully in its case. He looked back up at Isak and the money in his hand. He laughed softly.

 

“Is that for me or…?”, the musician cut off.

 

Isak’s face reddened noticeably as he let out a flustered string of apologies. He held out the money to the musician who laughed and accepted it with a simple “Thanks”. 

 

_ Okay, okay stop panicking. Say something cool...Okay fine say literally anything. Anything will do. _

 

“I liked your song!” Isak blurted out just as the musician turned to leave. “Did you write it?”

 

The other boy stared at Isak in disbelief.  _ Damn it. I said something wrong didn’t I?  _

 

“It’s a Bob Dylan song. You don’t listen to him?” the singer asked, utterly incredulous. 

 

When Isak shook his head the other boy just smiled and said, “Man, it’s going to be hard going on a date with someone who has never listened to Bob Dylan before”. 

 

Isak sputtered and began speaking in utter gibberish before he finally landed on, “Really? Me?”

 

The musician laughed again and replied, “Yeah. You”, as if it were the easiest answer in the whole world. “You hungry?”

 

“I’m sorry but I have work”, Isak stammered. 

 

Or at least he meant to say that. Instead it came out, “Sure. Where?”

 

The singer led Isak to an old fashioned diner a few blocks away. As they walked through the door, a soft bell announced their arrival. Numerous waiters and waitresses looked their way and grinned.

 

“Even! Hey, man how are you?”

 

_ Even _ .

 

He beamed and embraced three of the workers. “Nora, Eskild, Lin, this is--”

 

Even paused and turned his head to look at Isak. “I actually don’t know your name”.

 

“Oh, I’m Isak”.

 

“Isak”, Even repeated with a small smile. As if he couldn’t resist the tug at his mouth at the mere mention of the other boy’s name. 

 

Nora led them to a small table near the storefront window and took their orders. After a few minutes of some ordinary--though not unpleasant-- small talk, Even excused himself and made his way toward the jukebox that resided in the corner of the restaurant. Moments later, the opening chords to a song filled the diner. Even whipped around and grinned at Isak.

 

“Bob Dylan”, he called to where Isak was sitting. 

 

Even began mouthing along dramatically to the lyrics and dancing around the restaurant. The other customers were laughing and the waiters looked at him an air of fond amusement, not surprise. Clearly, this had happened before. 

 

_ Is it really any wonder the love that a stranger might receive. You cast your spell and I went under. I find it so difficult to leave. _

 

Nora emerged from the kitchen and placed the food on their table. Even bounced over to where she was standing and spun her around as the song continued to fill the diner with its lively melody and cheery lyrics. Nora let out a high, pleased laugh as she twirled gracefully under Even’s arm. Eskild and Lin joined in and soon the four of them were jumping about laughing and making complete fools of themselves as they belted out the lyrics to the song. At some point Eskild produced a large serving spoon and he and Even were yelling into it as if it was a microphone. Isak threw his head back and laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that. 

 

The song came to a close and Even, still laughing and slightly out of breath, collapsed into the seat opposite Isak. Isak was grinning at Even. It wasn’t exactly an amused smile, something more sincere. It caught Even off guard. 

 

“What?”, Even questioned, returning Isak’s smile.

 

“Nothing”.

 

The pair sat there talking and laughing for hours. Time slipped by unnoticed. When they finally got up to leave, their coffee cups had been refilled countless times and the sun was close to setting. They emerged from the diner and started making their way down the street. They weren't holding hands. Not exactly.  But the backs of their palms brushed against one another with every step. Isak stopped suddenly and Even turned around, a little concerned. He raised an eyebrow.

 

It was strange. Isak had meet this boy only a few hours ago. And yet when Isak looked at him, the whole world seemed to melt away. It was as if nothing else mattered other than Even’s smile. 

 

“Can I--”, Isak stammered, “Can I see you again?”

 

Even grinned.

 

* * * 

 

_ September 21, 2018 _

 

Isak’s eyes fluttered open. He groggily lifted his head from his pillow and moved toward the end of his bed. Well,  _ their _ bed. Sunlight was pouring in through the open window and the yellow curtains were pulled back just enough that the room was bathed in a soft morning light. Posters, drawings, and pictures lined the walls and one corner of the room was overflowing with instrument cases and music books of every kind. He heard a crash from the kitchen followed by a muffled scream.  _ Even must be cooking again _ , he mused. Isak smiled fondly and got out of bed. He emerged from the bedroom with a guitar in hand. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and found Even humming to himself quietly as he bounded around the room whipping up an unnecessary quantity of breakfast foods. 

 

“Hey”, Isak murmured happily. 

 

Even spun around. “Morning, love”. 

 

He walked to where Isak was standing and kissed him lightly. “What are you doing with my guitar?”

 

“I learned something for you.”

 

Isak moved to sit on their table and propped the guitar on his knee. 

 

“Bob Dylan, of course”, he clarified.

 

“I would expect nothing less”, Even replied.

 

He didn’t have nearly as much experience as Even did and the strings buzzed faintly as he strummed but it didn’t matter. Even was staring at him like he was the best thing he’d ever seen. Just like Isak had done on a cold september morning one year ago. 

 

 _You turn the tide on me each day and teach my eyes to see. Just bein’ next to you is a natural thing for me. And I could never let you go, no matter what goes on. ‘Cause I love you more than ever now that the past is gone_ _._

  
  



End file.
